


Till Death Or A Child Do Us Apart ,Baby.

by whyduonlycallmewhenurehigh



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, season4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyduonlycallmewhenurehigh/pseuds/whyduonlycallmewhenurehigh
Summary: Only a few more Weeks before the wedding will finally take place ,the best day of her life will take place or at least thats what she thought.She would have never thought that only one Informaton ,one choice , one night even one conversation would change her whole world.(this starts -kinda- between 4x08 and 4x09 but major CANON DIVERGENCE!Liam was never with Kathryn but used to be with Willow from time to time which is why he wasn't pretty fond of her name on THE LIST and tried to manipulate their relationship (succesful???hmmm???))
Relationships: Liam Henstridge/Wilhelmina "Willow" Moreno, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robert Henstridge/Wilhelmina "Willow" Moreno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. Doubting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter

She had passed her last question and was finally officially becoming Robert’s queen ,she couldn‘t believe how good it felt standing in front of the big ,wooden framed mirror admiring herself in the wedding gown. It was simple maybe a little to simple for a queen but she loved it anyways ,she felt like the dress was representing her. “It‘s perfect isn‘t it?“ Willow breathed as she turned slightly to have a better view “I don‘t know it is a little bit boring.“ the princess sighed while she was leanimg against the mirror.Willow rolled her eyes before she bursted into laughers ,being shortly followed by Eleanor “I need to get changed now ,Robbie and I need to be at a small event in south London in less than two hours.” Willow explained as she stepped down from the little Plato ,two maidens were already approaching here “See you later“ the princess said before she made her way out of the chamber.

* * *

Once the future queen was dressed in one of her usual dresses ,she made her way to Robert’s office. She smiled while leaning against the door frame as she watched him go through some documents. “Are you ready?“ She asked him as he looked up a soft smile playing on his lips “The town car is already waiting“ Willow told him , while she made her way to his desk , taking the pen and documents and placing them next to her while she sat on the edge of the desk ,Wilhelmina Moreno was the only one brave enough to ever give orders to the king and she was the only one he obeyed to. “You look lovely.“ Robert said as he got up from his chair and placed a gentle kiss on her lips “Thank you my king but it is time to leave now.“she told him as she got down from the desk ,tugging him along.A car was already waiting at them in front of the palace ,Jasper opened the door for them before he climbed in after them. After five minutes or so Robert‘s phone started to ring ,after the forth time he pressed ´decline´ Willow sighed “Why don‘t you just answer it“She asked him a soft smile playing on her lips "I will just mute it" Robert answered slightly nease which caused Willow to raise one of her evebrows slightly confused ,worried and the voice in het head screaming at her not to trust him returned just when she finally silenced it not even two days ago.

> _ >Maybe hes talking to Casssandra again ,or maybe Kathryn< _She thought but Robert isn't that type of men that cheats ;or at least get caught that easy. Concentrated on who was calling him so persistantly ,she tugged a strand of her hair behind her right ear ,which didnt go unnoticed by Robert "What is bothering my queen?"he asked her chuckling but she recognized the uneasy glimpse to the side ,a tell tale that he was either lying or in this case hiding something from her. She didn't like any of the answers.A small frown plastered her face before she quickly uttered "Nothing." but in her head she went through a list of every person Robert has- officialy or in-officially-been in contact with ,shre know that this was a big ,red flag and that this is not how a healthy relationship -soon marriage- was working but she couldn't help but listen to the voice in her had ,that screamed at her nt to trust him.Again. >If it wasn't Kathryn nor Cassandra there aren't much other options because if it would have something to do with the crown he would immediatly answer the call also there was the **obvius** sign of him hidng something from her. She knows damn well that they won't be co-ruling England or anything like that but she still wants him to let her into his life.

None of them picked up the -or any conversation at all- back up and Willow was focused on her Ipad ,She refused to give up her job of _'being No.1 on Robert's social media team.'_ well at least until after the wedding of the year -how journalists phrased it- she read through the comments of his latest post. The peple really loved their king but there were still people critisizing him for literally firing the whole effing parlament. A part of her was doing so too ,the part which was ruled by the voice ,the part of her that was still mad that he didnt mention it at all to her maybe she could have prevented the small hate tirade by the members of the ex-parlament, that started directly after his speech went off.

Once the car stopped ,Robert stepped out and opend the door for her before he helped her out , she didn't know if he did it for good press or out of pure love and kindness ,she kinda hated herself for for still judging him like that after everything he had done to proove her that his feelings for her were real. Hesitantly she accepted his help and climbed out ,once she heard the first click and felt the first flash went off she put on a broad smile and took Robbies hand in hers. She loved him but in moments like nor or in the car she wasn't sure if her feelings are real of if her mind was playing her.But all the doubts leftt her as she saw him kneeling next to a few children to listen to their worries about what would happen to them and their families now after the big blackout.She watched them for a few more moments before a microphone was rudely shoved into her face and she was drawn into an interview.

* * *

She was in her office ,watching the news -pictures of her and Robbie helping to clean the mess the revolts in the night of the blackout ,left behind or them playing with some children ,even the one of Robert holding a child- when Rachel walked in with an envelope in her hands "Somone left this for you ,Mr.Hill already checked it. It contains only a letter and an USB stick." she explained "There is no name or anything else on it ;not even fingerprints."Rachel left it on the small table in front of her befre she left the future queen's office.Willow raised an eyebrow before she leaned forward to get it ,once in her hand she started to inspect the letter and stick. She letter was unopened.

> _I think this is very i **nteresting** for the **future queen** of England._
> 
> _-Liam_

She rolled her eyes after she read his name since Robert put Willow on his list of potential queens their relationship started to crack and Liam started to intrigue against his older brother ;this wasnt the first time she recieved something like this. She didn't know whether the situation this morning in the car or what else it was but this time she had a strange feeling and the voice inside her head that told her to really look at Liam's evidence -instead of throwing it into the garbagecan after she eyed it for less than a second- that encouraged her to pull the laptop back on her lap and put the stick in.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the files the stick contained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the first fanfiction I wrote but it is the frst one I am actually publishing and I AM SOOOOO EXCITED ABOUT THIS but also very very nervous I hope you like(d) the first chapter and will stick to reading this fanfiction.
> 
> This fanfiction is inspired by a dream I once had (yes I am so obsessed with shows that I dream about them lmao) about how I wanted S4 t end and how S5 to be.  
> When I first watched "The Royals" Jasper Frost/Eleanor Henstridge were my (The Royals) OTP! BUT THEN Rillow won over my heart and I've been simping for then since then and will probably never stop.
> 
> I will explain the relationship of every character to another at the end of (almost) every chapter.This fanfictin will include Lillow but it's Rillow all the way with all its angst ,fluff,trust issues and lies!


	2. Accusations and making regrets

"It was you!"She exclaimed as she bursted into his office ,raging. She grew even more furious as Robert looked at her ,his eyebrow was raised in utter confusion."You are the one who caused the blackout!" She yelled at him ,she was angry and felt betrayed. "Honey ,lower your voice"He told her even more calm now,out of reflex she slapped him across the cheek ,immediatly with drawing her hand gasping already fearing his reaction. His face turned to the side ,cheek stained "You will never do this again"He told her in a harsh tone but still calm ,his breath was uneven though.Willow was looking at her shoes ,shocked by her own doing. "You caused the blackout"She started again "I needed to gain their turst"Robert defended his actions ,Willow snorted "'you needed to gain their trust?'You wanted to gain their trust by betraying them,tricking them and risking ruin almost every life in south London?"She asked ,raging again."The man I fell in love with would've never done this"

> She was fighting her guilt while she was now dancing with Liam ,grinding against him;something she would have never done before she met Liam.

"This is exactly the man you fell in love with!" this was the first time that he had raised his voice in this conversation;or fight. ""but you were to busy pretending I was Liam to notice that!" he yelled again before he looked away ,his jaw was clenched “But I am not him and I will not apologize for that“ he told her after he took a few deep breaths. “You are right you aren‘t“ She said before he left his office without another word. She felt betrayed by him ,herself ,her feelings ,Liam ,the whole fucking palace. She just wanted to get out that was when she bumped into him.Liam.

> > She hadn‘t talked to Robert since she walked out of his office and now she was here with Liam dancing with him ,her body grinding against his while the diamond ring on her ring finger felt heavy. She felt him turn her around before he leaned in to kiss her at first she didn‘t respond ;of course she did not she is engaged to Robbie but if he could betray her why couln‘t she? So after ~~-~~ obviously - a few more drinks all her sanity was gone and she returned his kisses. To hell with Robert Henstridge. “You want to take this somewhere else?“ Liam mumbled once they parted their lips , their bodies still entangled. Willow bit her bottom lip hesitating at first but then nodded so they left the club together.
>
>> They were sharing heated kisses in her bed ,as Liam started to unzip the dress she was wearing and Willow‘s hands travelled to his belt. Once they were both undressed ,he wrapped her leg around his waist and began to slowly thrust into her. Willow gasped but then everything felt ;nunb,all the sparks she felt when she did this with Robert were gone.So she just stared at the ceiling and wished it to be over soon.

The next morning Willow‘s head was almost bursting as she woke up ,she tried to sit up a little so she flopped back down which she regretted even more.Willow wanted to grab an aspirin from her nightstand but froze as she heard groaning next to her. She pressed her eyelids close; couldn‘t believe what she had done.She actually slept with Liam ;she was fucked ,oh she was fucked. She turned a little and shook Liam awake.

“Leave“ She told him once she made sure he was awake. When he looked confused Willow started “This“ She pointed between him and her “Was a mistake“ She continued “The biggest mistake in my life“ Liam scoffed at that but got up anyways “Well except for accepting my brother‘s proposal“

Willow felt cheap and just so unwelcome as she walked through the halls of the palace into her office ,she was surprised to see him sitting at her desk. „What are you doing here?“ She asked him ,sounding harsher then she meant to. “I wanted to apologize to y-...“ Robert was interrupted by her lips on his.“I want to apologize too“Willow breathed as they parted a few moments later. Robert smiled at that placing a peck on her lips.“I promise that from now on I will tell you all my plans“Robert hummed which caused her to smile as well.“But I need this chair though because I have an Interview in an hour and after that I am going to make new posts for your social media profils and after that I have a meeting with your mother“ She explained him with a exhausted yet playful expression “Sounds like you are very busy today“ He laughed before he got up from the chair to make space for her.WIillow thanked him before she sat down and Robert sat on the edge of her desk "So have you already tried on your dress?" He asked her acting as he didn't know her calender which only earned him a playful glare from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this late post but school and life (well netflix) kept me a little busy but now I try to update regular!
> 
> Also as promised hers the character-relationship-study:  
> Liam&Willow:(in this fanfic) they used to date and after Robert proposed to Willow ,Liam realized that his feelings for her were stronger that he thought but (sadly (for him)) Willow moved on with Robert.
> 
> Robert&Willow:Even though they're in love and make a really good couple /on the outside/ they have big trust issues as Robert kept her out of his business and she didn'T tell him about her past with Liam (yet)


End file.
